shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of Hunter's Peak! Senshi and Sharpshooter to the Rescue!!
When Senshi and Burakku stepped onto the rainbow island of Lysteria, the last thing they expected was to meet a bounty hunter. Sharpshooter, a man of few words, tracked the two down, where he was revealed to be Burakku's former partner. After heavily injuring Burakku, trapping him in a hospital, Sharpshooter finds himself at Senshi's mercy. Soon, however, he is free once more and Burakku is now a prisoner of the bounty hunter leader known as Boss Jei. Though if Senshi and Sharpshooter have any say, not for much longer. The Bounty Hunter's Ship, Just off the coast of Lysteria Burakku slowly awakens after being brutally knocked out in the hospital. '' '''Burakku: '''Ugh..... What happened.... where am I ''As he looks around, the first thing he notices is that he is chained to a small cot in what appeared to be the brig of a ship. At first, he attempted to struggle against the chains binding him to the cot, but every movement hurt him thanks to the bullet wound in his side. The fact that the chains were seastone didn't help. Eventually, he sagged onto the cot, completely and utterly exhausted. Burakku's Thoughts: ' Damnit..... I can't believe how stupid I am..... I never should have stayed in that hospital... I should have had Senshi get me to the ship. ''As he lay there, the door to his cell openned and two bounty hunters walked in. 'Bounty Hunter 2: '''Wel well well, look who finally woke up. '''Burakku: '''Bruce.... Lloyd.... I thought you two deadbeats were just that... Dead. '''Lloyd: '''No thanks to you. '''Bruce: '''If you had done your job all those years ago, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation. '''Burakku: '''You know exactly why I didn't, ad frankly, you deserve what you got. ''Bruce smacks Burakku across the face. 'Bruce: '''There's more where that came from. Just wait until Boss Jei gets ahold of your sorry ass. ''Burakku just starts chuckling, much to the anger of the two hunters. 'Lloyd: '''What are you laughing about. '''Burakku: '''Do you honestly think Senshi isn't following this ship? ''Bruce and Lloyd look at each other, sharing knowing glances. 'Lloyd: '''oh... Didn't anybody tell you? '''Bruce: '''Your little green haired friend... Sharpshooter grabbed her not long after we grabbed you. '''Burakku: '''What? '''Lloyd: '''She is following this ship, but not in a way you would expect. ''The two bounty hunters chuckled to them selves, then walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind them. As they did, Burakku's black eyes looked worried. 'Burakku's thoughts: ' Sharpshooter..... he took out Senshi? No way..... He couldn't....... She's too strong... Burakku then thought about it for a second. While Senshi was strong, she tended to do stupid things when she was angry. Maybe it was possible. 'Burakku: '''Senshi..... Please be okay.... The Second Bounty Hunter Ship ''Senshi sat on the railing of the second Bounty hunter's vessle. Sharpshooter was sitting next to her, cleaning out a rifle. Senshi kept looking back at her own ship, which was currently being towed by the ship she was currently on. 'Senshi: '''This plan of yours better work. '''Sharpshooter: '''it will.... '''Senshi: '''I'm not so sure.... I mean.... What if those hunters weren't the only ones watching you.... What if there were others? What if the ones we took out manage to contact this "Boss jei"? What if-? ''Sharpshooter placed his hand on Senshi's shoulder, calming her down. 'Sharpshooter: '''It.... Will..... Work. '''Senshi: '*lets out deep breath* I hope so.... I also hope we get there soon... This is seriously draining my strength. Senshi looked around at the Bounty Hunters surrounding the ship, going about their daily routine. However, all of their eyes were green, and slightly misty. They were clones. 'Sharpshooter: '''Not long. '''Senshi: '''I hope so... I mean, making six clones of myself is one thing, but making nearly thirty clones of thirty different people, and having to copy their mannerisms, voices, and habits.... That's alot of work. The thirty different viewpoints is bad enough.... ''Sharpshooter just shrugged, 'Senshi: '''I know I know.... The plan rides on them, but I'm telling you.... I won't be able to hold these up on close inspection. '''Sharpshooter: '''Won't be..... a problem. ''Senshi slumps down, taking another deep breath and rubbing her face, 'Senshi: '''I hope so.... ''Luckily, Senshi did not have long to wait. After a few more minutes, The island came into view. 'Sharpshooter: '''There it is.... ''Hunters peak does not look like an island at all. It has no shore, no vegetation, or any wildlife at all. The island itself is oddly shaped, looking like a spike sticking out of the water. It is smooth on all sides, and too steep to climb. In fact, one might think that it was a spike coming off of one of the legendary Sea Kings rather than an island. 'Senshi: '''That's Hunter's peak? It looks like a spike jutting out of the ocean. ''Sharpshooter nods while Senshi continues to look confused. 'Senshi: ' This makes no sense. How can anybody live on that island? Sharpshooter just smiled knowingly. 'Sharpshooter: '''You'll see. ''Sure enough, when the ship got closer to the island, Senshi was able to get a closer look. She noticed small holes on different points on he island, and one large hole near the base, where a large dock had been constructed. That's when it hit her. 'Senshi: ' The island is filled with tunnels isn't it? Everyone lives inside the island, not on it. Sharpshooter just smiled. 'Sharpshooter: '''Now..... Here's the problem..... ''Senshi turned to him as he pulled out a large map from his pocket. He laid it out of the deck and Senshi came a kneeled across from him. The map showed the inside of the island, with criss crossing passageways. 'Senshi: ' This place is a labyrinth! 'Sharpshooter: ' Yes...... lost easily....... Very dangerous...... 'Senshi: ' You know your way though. 'Sharpshooter: ' yes. 'Senshi: ' Alright then..... What's step two of your plan? Mean while, on the Docks of HUnter's peak, A bounty hunter, as well as the sole dock worker stood at the edge of the pier, looking out at the approaching ships. 'Dock Worker: ' Is that our ship? The Bounty hunters nods. 'Bounty Hunter: ' Yep. That's it. There's Sharpshooter. Looks like he's got the girl. The dock worker squinted and saw Sharpshooter cuffing Senshi's hands behind her back. She didn't look happy and Sharpshooter's face was its usual impassive state. 'Dock Worker: ' Call Boss Jei and inform him that they've arrived. The Bounty Hunter walks off as the ship pulls up to the docks. The dock worker grabs the mooring line, tying it off. The gangplank is lowered and Sharpshooter walks down with Senshi's arm firmly in his grip. As they walk step onto the docks, the rest of the bounty hunters also make their way down the plank. 'Dock Worker: ' So this is her. The girl who blew up a marine base with a single cannon. 'Sharpshooter: ' Yes. 'Senshi: '''Oh shut up. That guy deserved what he got. ''Sharpshooter just shrugged, dragging Senshi across the docks. The other bounty hunters soon followed suit. As they entered the building, a young bounty hunter called out. '????: '''HARU!! HARU!! ''Senshi tensed in Sharpshooter's arms. As she did, so did all of the faux bounty hunters. the one that called out approached one of the doppelgangers, a man with blonde hair and a head scarf. '????: ' Haru.. About time you got back. Sharshooter whispered quickly into Senshi's ear and she nodded. 'Faux Haru: ' Hey Gin. Sorry. She gave us a beating before we were finally able to pin her down. 'Senshi: ' I'll give you worse than that if I ever get out of these cuffs! 'Faux Haru: ' Oh shut up. Gin chuckled. 'Gin: ' We still up for a game of chess once you finish with the girl? 'Faux Haru: ' Wouldn't miss it. 'Gin: ' Awesome. He went to slap Gin on the back, but his arm went right through his body. '' '''Gin: '''What in- ''Senshi saw that and panicked. The second she did, her concentration broke, and one by one, the Doppelgangers all dissolved. '' '''Senshi: '''Oh no. ''With that, Senshi's concentration vanished, and with it, the faux doppelgangers. 'Sharpshooter: ' Damn... 'Senshi: '''I told you... I TOLD you... They wouldn't hold up on close inspection. I've never made that many before! ''As they talk, Gin stands there, staring. Finally, he snaps out of it. 'Gin: '''s........S........SOUND THE ALARM!!!! SHE'S ESCAPED!!! WE MUST- ''BANG Gin's eyes roll into the back of his head as he passes out, revealing Sharpshooter's smoking finger. As he blows the smoke out, Senshi looks at him. 'Senshi: ' Tell me that was- 'Sharpshooter: ' Tranq. 'Senshi: '''Thought so. Get me out of these damn things. ''Sharpshooter unlocked the cuffs on Senshi's wrists, her being too winded to become the wind, and the two of them bolted. Burakku's Cell Burakku sits in one of the Peak's lower cells. He is still chained up with his wings pinned to his sides with thick chains. However, a persistant itch has begun to build up all along his wings. '' '''Burakku: '''Uh-oh... That's not good. ''He leans against the wall as best as he can, and starts rubbing his wings against the wall. As he does, several black feathers come loose, floating gently onto the floor. 'Burakku: ' Uh-oh..... I'm molting........ That's the first sign that my wings are gonna fall off. He stops scratching, but then thinks about it. '' '''Burakku: '''Wait.... These chains are meant to keep my wings, and me at bay... If I can get my wings to fall off, maybe I can slip out and escape. ''He looks at his cuffed hands and shrugs. 'Burakku: '''I'll deal with those later. ''As he continues scratching at his wings, a high pitch alarm suddenly rang out. He jumped, then smiled slightly. 'Burakku: '''Senshi... That better be you. Boss Jei's Office '''Boss Jei: '''What is this? Why are the alarms going off? ''A bounty hunter just shakes his head. 'Bounty Hunter: '''I don't know sir. Perhaps the gryffon boy escaped? ''Boss Jei slammed his fists on the desk, causing the bounty hunter to jump '''Boss Jei: 'This is unacceptable! The boy cannot escape! Not only is he bound with seastone, but the bullet wound keeps him from going anywhere! ''He grabs a den den mushi off the desk, calling the guards near Burakku's cell '''Boss Jei: '''Report! Is the prisoner secure? '''Den Den Mushi: '''Hai. He's still secure. '''Boss Jei: '''Then why is the alarm blaring?! '''Den Den Mushi: '''Perhaps it's that green haired girl..... I heard reports she's coming this direction with Sharpshooter. '''Boss Jei: '''So Sharpshooter's bringing her to you? Excellent. '''Den Den Mushi: You misunderstand sir. I mean she's escaped and is headed down here with the aid of Sharpshooter. Boss Jei's shadowed face freezes, his eyes getting wide. Eventually, he speaks calmly into the Den Den Mushi, Boss Jei: ' Get every available man down to the detention level passages. And call the Sumo brothers. Den Den Mushi: 'Hai!! The Hallways ''Senshi and Sharpshooter ran down the twisting and winding halls as fast as they could. Behind them, several dozen angry bounty hunters chased them. Many held guns and were shooting at them, while others were carrying swords and other weapons. 'Angry Mob: '''GET BACK HERE!! CATCH THE TRAITOR!!! YOU WON'T ESCAPE PIRATE B****!!! ''Senshi kept turning to fight, angered by their comments, and frankly, she was tired of running, but each time she turned, Sharpshooter would grab her collar, hauling her back into motion. 'Sharpshooter: ' Just wait. Senshi was getting quite annoyed. 'Senshi: '''For what?! ''Sharpshooter didn't answer, he just took her around a sharp corner, throwing the two of them into a small recess in one of the walls. The rest of the bounty hunters ran right past their hiding place. As the last one ran by, Sharpshooter released, Senshi's collar. The second he did, she socked him in the mouth, leaving a small dent in his cheek. Sharpshooter shook it off, glaring. 'Sharpshooter: ' What? 'Senshi: ' Nobody drags me around by my collar. Sharpshooter growls, butshakes his head and the two keep moving. As they did, two very large figures watched them depart. '???? 1: '''Are they our target brother? '???? 2: 'Indeed they are brother. '???? 1: 'Then why do we waste time standing here brother? '???? 2: 'Indeed Brother. Let us begin our mission. ''The scene switches back to Senshi, who suddenly stops running. Sharpshooter barrel's past her until she grabs his coat. He turns angrily toward her, about to yell at her until she slap a hand over his mouth. He looks confused, until Senshi puts a finger over he mouth. '''Senshi: We're being watched. They stand there for a second, until a large figure almost landed on them. Sharpshooter saw the figure and the two rolled out of the way before it could land on them. As the figured landed, the ground shook slightly and a large cloud of dust was sent up into the air. Senshi: *cough cough* What the hell.... The figure stands and the dust blows away revealing a very fat man wearing a red sumo wrestler's covering and nothing more. He stands up and looks at Senshi and Sharpshooter. ????: 'How unfortunate Sharpshooter.... It appears you've betrayed Boss Jei and have sided with a pirate. '''Senshi: '''I'm not a pirate! ''Another large figure appears behind the duo. though they do not see him yet. '???? 2: '''Looks like a pirate, act's like a pirate, denys being a pirate. What do you think Brother? '''Red Sumo: '''A pirate is a pirate, no matter what they say Brother. ''Sharpshooter turns around and faces the second figure. Like the one before, he is overly fat and wearing only a sumo covering. His, however, is blue. 'Sharpshooter: '''The Sumo Brothers.... ''Senshi looks at the two sumo wrestlers who smile. '''Red Sumo: Yes. That is my brother Su Blue Sumo: And That is my brother Mo. Both: Together we are the SUMOMOSU Brothers. The two Sumo wrestlers stop for a second, staring at each other. Su: It's Sumo Brothers, Mo. Mo: 'No... It's Mosu. I'm the eldest. '''Su: '''MOSU DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! ''The two sumo wrestlers continue arguing while Senshi and Sharpshooter watch, anime tear drops on their heads. 'Senshi: '''Ummmm.... Are these guys serious? ''Sharpshooter shrugged and the two attempted to sneak away while the two argued. They made it to the end of the hallway before there was a huge crash in front of them. 'Su: '''Now that was rude. ''The large sumo wrestler growled at the two, staring down at them. 'Su: '''Don't you know it's not polite to leave when there's a fight to be had. ''Mo comes up behind them and the two take a sumo wrestler's stance, slamming their feet sound on the ground in a steady pattern. 'Su and Mo: '''Ready.... BEGIN!!! ''They charged at Senshi and Sharpshooter, whom immediately dodged. The two wrestlers crashed into each other. maitaining their balance. At almost impossible speed, Mo grabs Sharpshooter by the collar of his shirt while the Su grabs Senshi's necklace. Sharpshooter is lifted and sent flying into the wall. He's embedded deeply and his head rolls forward. However, with Senshi, the chain on her necklace snaps and Su's left holding the pink stone necklace.' 'Su: '''That wasn't suppose to happen. ''Senshi feels her neck and sees her necklace is gone. She sees it in Su's hand and gets pissed. 'Senshi: '''HEY!! ''Su looks over just as a green streak hits him in the stomach. he is sent back just a single step, but Senshio snatches the necklace back, replacing it around her neck. 'Senshi: '''NOBODY TAKES THIS!!! ''Su then grabs her by her shirt, lifting her up. In surprise, Senshi forgets her abilities and is yanked off her feet and high into the air. She is embedded right next to Sharpshooter, who is still there, apparently unconsious. '' '''Senshi: ' SHARPSHOOTER!!! Senshi is tossed onto the ground by Su, still dazed by being yanked and Sharpshooter being so easily dispatched. Mo chuckles as she gets to her feet. 'Mo: '''Oh don't worry, little pirate girl. '''Su: ' We will deal with the traitor later. 'Su and Mo: ' For now, you should worry about your own fate. They charge once again and this time, Senshi doesn't dodge. As they clash, an explosion of green mist erupts right as they meet. Both wrestlers are sent stumbling back about two steps out of surprise. 'Su: ' Huh? 'Mo: ' What the? Senshi is gone, leaving only a green mist that swirls around their feet and drifts towards Sharpshooters semi-consious form. As the two wrestlers continue to stare at the ground in confusion, Senshi forms a misty apparition of herself to arouse Sharpshooter. 'Senshi: '*whispers* Sharpshooter.... You okay? Sharpshooter blinks a few times, but gives a thumbs up. 'Senshi: ' These guys won't be fooled for long. We need to get out of here. Sharpshooter nodded, then his eyes brightened. He waved his had through Senshi's misty form, disrupting the image with a barely audible "HEY" and removes himself from the wall. 'Sharpshooter: ' Shhhhh...... Idea..... Go. He points towards the direction they had been previously headed towards and Senshi's mist eventually heads that direction. Su and Mo, still distracted, eventually turn back to the wall to see Sharpshooter missing, 'Mo: ' Brother... Where is the traitor? 'Su: ' I don't know Brother. First the pirate girl, and now the traitor..... Su and Mo now looked even more confused, until Senshi shouted out. 'Senshi: ' HEY!!! LARDBALLS!! The two turned to see Senshi reforming from the mist into a solid form while Sharpshooter aimed both of his arms at the ceiling. They melted and formed a large cannon. '''Senshi: '''Hope you like the dark. ''BOOOOOOOOOM!! BOOOOOOOOOM!! The ceiling falls down in a large rock slide, burying both of the sumo brothers and cutting off that entire side of the tunnel. Senshi leaps up in the air, punching the ceiling. 'Senshi: ' YEAH!!!! Sharpshooter returns his arms to their normal appearence. 'Sharpshooter: ' Hurry..... No time. Senshi comes down and nods. 'Senshi: ' Right. The two then take off back down the hallway. Boss Jei's Office Again 'Boss Jei: ' WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY?! Two trembling bounty hunters stood in front of Boss Jei's desk, looking down at the ground. 'Bounty Hunter 1: ' S-sorry boss.... It's just... the Sumo Brothers were found buried under a bunch of rocks. 'Bounty Hunter 2: ' They were out cold..... and there was no sign of Sharpshooter, or the girl. Boss Jei slams his fists down on the desk so hard, he leaves imprints of his fist in the wood. 'Boss Jei: ' CURSES!!! One of the bounty hunters speaks up. 'Bounty Hunter 2: ' Ummmm..... Sir? 'Boss Jei: ' WHAT?! 'Bounty Hunter 1: ' Well..... they're probably here for Burakku, you know.... the one we captured. 'Bounty Hunter 2: ' We could use him as bait? Boss Jei thought about that and slowly grinned. 'Boss Jei: ' Bring me that feathered excuse of a boy up here immediately. 'Bounty Hunters: '''YES SIR! Burakku's Cell, 10 minutes later. ''Burakku keeped rubbing his wings against the wall, trying to get rid of the last of the feathers. For the last hour, he'd been scratching his wings against the wall nonstop. He was surprised he hadn't rubbed raw spots on them. Still, he hadn't gotten far. While there were several black feathers littering the ground, it wasn't nearly enough to slip out. 'Burakku: ' Come on...... Before he could finish his deed, the door to his cell was thrown open. Bruce and Lloyd walked in, both carrying large guns and a chain. 'Burakku: ' An escort? For me? You shouldn't have. Lloyd unlocked the chains binding him to the wall. The second the chains detatched from the wall, Burakku launched up. He was still cuffed, and his wings were still pinned, so flying was out of the question. Also, his usually stellar vision was impaired, making the darkness of the cell work against him. Still, he was determined not to be caught again. 'Burakku's Thoughts: '''Come on, Burakku. Think. Get yourself out ''He launched for the door, running down the hallway. Almost instantly, his wounds begin to get to him. Blood squirted from the wound as some stitches bursted. 'Burakku: ' Dammit! I can't run like this!! As he nearly reaches the pathway leading to the main hall, a large bang is heard and a seastone net entraps him. He goes flying, then lands in a heap on the floor, mere centimeters away from the entrance. 'Burakku: ' Prison bullets.... I thought those guns looked too big. Bruce and Lloyd approach him again, this time, grinning. 'LLoyd: ' You think we're stupid Burakku? 'Bruce: '''You were always the fiercest of us. There was no way we were letting our guards down around you. ''Before Burakku could make a remark, Bruce brought the butt of his rifle down on Burakku's head, causing him to black out. The two bounty hunters looked down and smiled. 'Bruce: '''Will that ever get old? '''LLoyd: '''I doubt it. ''They chuckle to themselves, dragging Burakku's net behind them, and slamming the door behind them. A little time passes, then a banging sound is heard. The door on the other end of the passage shakes as another bang shakes it. Muffled voice are heard, then finally t''he door ''explodes open as Senshi, her foot shaped like a large hammer, kicked it in. She turns her foot back and smiles. 'Senshi: '''That's how you break down a door. '''Sharpshooter: '''Whatever...... Find Burakku '''Senshi: '''Right. ''The two spread out, checking each cell one by one. Surprisingly, all of the cells are empty. However, Sharpshooter opens Burakku's former cell, and sees all of the feathers lying on the ground. 'Sharpshooter: '''Senshi... '''Senshi: '''You find him? '''Sharpshooter: '''No.... Look. ''Senshi comes over and looks in the cell. She picks up one of the feathers, examining it. 'Senshi: '''This definately came from Burakku.... But why are their so many? '''Sharpshooter: '''Molting.... '''Senshi: '''Why would he molt? '''Sharpshooter: '''Seastone.... losing powers '''Senshi: '''And his wings are part of his powers... So... They're gonna fall off? ''Sharpshooter shrugs. 'Senshi: '''Well, his wings are obviously still on him, so perhaps, he's leaving an unintentional bread trail we can follow. ''Sharpshooter opened his mouth to protest, but then thought about it. As he looked down the hall towards the other door, he saw a line of black feathers leading out of the detention hall, he smiled. 'Senshi: '''Shall we? '''Sharpshooter: '''Lead the way. ''The two follow the trail and run out. Boss Jei's Office... Again Once again, Burakku awoke. This time, he was chained to a chair in Boss Jei's office. Jei was sitting in his chair on the other end of the desk, smiling evilly at Burakku. 'Boss Jei: '''Welcome back Burakku.... Oh how I've missed you. '''Burakku: '''Wish I could say the feeling was mutual. ''Boss Jei chuckles and stands up, twisting his mustache in his fingers. 'Boss Jei: '''Why did you have to go and run off like you did.... what did we do to deserve such harsh treatment. '''Burakku: '''Well, for starters, you tried to have me kill a man in front of his children! '''Boss Jei: '''He was a pirate. He deserved it. '''Burakku: '''He had turned over a new leaf. He was different.... And those children didn't have anyone else. '''Boss Jei: '''So what? ''Burakku glared at Boss Jei, straining against his chains. 'Burakku: '''You truely are a heartless, selfish bastard! ''Boss Jei backhands Burakku across the face so hard, the chair topples. This reveals the fact that Burakku's wings are featherless, and they start dissolving, loosening his chains a little bit. Burakku feels that, but keeps still. 'Boss Jei: '''Soon, I'll be through with your smart mouth. Soon, I'll have you, that traitorous Sharpshooter, and that little pirate girl you chose over me. ''Burakku chuckled. 'Burakku: '''Jei.... If there is one thing I know, it's that Senshi would never be so dumb as to walk directly into this obvoius trap- ''Suddenly, the guards who were outside the door began shouting. There was sound of a scuffle, then several gun shots. Then, just as sudden as it started, the fight stops. 'Boss Jei: '''You were saying? ''One of the guards calls out from the other side of the door. 'Guard: '''Boss Jei! We caught them! They're ours ''Boss Jei grinned as Burakku looked shocked. 'Burakku: '''No.... Senshi.... '''Boss Jei: '''Bring them in. ''The door swings open to reveal Senshi and Sharpshooter standing there. Senshi is holding a stolen sword, and Sharpshooter has pistols for hands. Senshi then speaks, but not in her voice, but in the voice of the guard. 'Senshi: '(voice fading from the guards voice to her own) Yes Sir, Boss Jei, you foolish bastard. 'Sharpshooter: '''Hello Uncle. ''Senshi blinks, then looks at Sharpshooter, then at Boss Jei. 'Senshi: '''This sleeze is your uncle? Damn.... And I thought I had family problems. ''Sharpshooter shrugged as Boss Jei backed away in paralysing fear. Senshi stepped forward, then went over to Burakku. 'Senshi: '''You okay buddy? '''BUrakku: '''Been better. ''Senshi goes over and helps him get out of the chains, and working on the lock on the cuffs. Meanwhile, Sharpshooter approaches Boss Jei. 'Boss Jei: '''N-now.... L-let's be reasonable.... '''Sharpshooter: '''No.......... ''He paused for a minute, then cleared his throat. Then, for the first time in a long time, spoke in full sentences. 'Sharpshooter: '''I am through. I am done being a Bounty Hunter. If you want to try and hunt me down, be my guest. I will beat any and everyone you decide to send after me. And if I EVER see your fat face again, you are going to wish I hadn't talked Senshi out of beating you into a bloody pulp ''He then turned as if to walk away, then turned just as fast, punching Boss Jei so fast, he went flying out the huge window, and into the ocean below. Burakku's cuffs come off at that moment and Senshi helps him stand up. 'Burakku: '''You might want to step back. '''Senshi: '''Why would I- ''Before she could finish, A new set of wings suddenly sprouted out of his back, hitting Senshi square in the face. He flaps them and smiles. 'Burakku: '''Much better ''Senshi, who had instinctively turned into mist to avoid getting hit, reforms in front of Burakku. 'Senshi: '''Alright... Let's get out of here. ''Burakku takes a step forward, but as he does, blood spurts out of his wound and he falls foward. Senshi catches him quickly. Sharpshooter catches him on the other side. 'Sharpshooter: '''Don't worry...... I'll help. '''Burakku: '*whoozy* and he's back..... The two lead Burakku down the hall, passed all of the unconsious bodies. Luckily, all of the other Bounty Hunters who hadn't been beaten were either hiding, or busy trying to pull Boss Jei out of the ocean. They get back out to the docks and over to the Shifting Tide. They set Burakku down against the mast as Senshi cuts the rope keeping the Tide attached to the pier. '' '''Senshi: '''Alright.... Let's blow this popsicle stand, Pirate style. ''Sharpshooter looks over at Senshi. 'Sharpshooter: '''But.... You said- '''Senshi: '''Yeah well, if bounty hunters are like that, I'd rather be a pirate. ''Sharpshooter looks down, as if he's ashamed. 'Senshi: '''Hey... why the long face? '''Sharpshooter: '''Well..... I'm a- '''Senshi: '''Not anymore you're not, '''Sharpshooter: '''What? '''Senshi: '''You said so yourself. You quit. And, well, you did just help me and Burakku escape. You honestly think you'll be able to get an honest job after this? Why don't you join us? We could use someone with your strength. ''Sharpshooter looked surprised. He'd never expected this kind of kindness. 'Sharpshooter: '''You would.... let me.... stay? '''Burakku: '*still whoozy* Sharpshooter.... shut up and say yes already. Sharpshooter then smiled and stood up straight. 'Sharpshooter: '''Where to Captain? ''Senshi looked at her Log Pose, which had set while they were busy fighting all day. '''Senshi: '''Wherever the ocean takes us Sharpshooter..... Wherever the ocean takes us. Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates